To enhance the hygiene of the public and in an effort to reduce the transmission of viruses and other contaminants, products such as surface wipes, hand wipes, hand sanitizer, tissues and other hand care, air care or surface cleaning products may be positioned or displayed so that people passing these displays remove wipes, tissues or dispense hand sanitizer or moisturizer for their personal use. For public areas such as office buildings, airports, government buildings, grocery stores and concert halls it is convenient to display multiple products in a single location. These products may be intended for placement and use in offices, restrooms, food preparation/consumption areas, conference rooms, hallways and other areas in these and other facilities.
Certain product display systems are designed in such a way that only one product or two similarly-shaped products are able to fit within that display system. It can be more economical and environmentally friendly to utilize flexible product display and dispensing systems which fit multiple products having different packaging configurations.